


Dites-le

by Versolite



Category: The Walking Dead: World Beyond (TV 2020)
Genre: Gen, Guilt, Misunderstandings, Murder, Spoilers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28861746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Versolite/pseuds/Versolite
Summary: [Se passe pendant l'épisode 8]"Il fait froid. Mes joues gèlent, je crois que mes lèvres sèchent, et le poteau dur appuie sur mon dos. Je risque d’avoir mal une partie de la nuit. Je risque pas de dormir, ou pas longtemps. Mais je l’ai mérité."
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Dites-le

Je sais qu’ils ne me croient pas.

Je sais qu’ils ne me croient pas, parce que j’ai vu le corps dès que je suis sorti du placard où je me suis planqué. Et d’instinct, j’ai regardé mes mains. Ça a échappé à personne.

J’ai essayé de leur expliquer. C’est dingue, je suis d’accord. En fait, c’est pire que ça. Ça ressemble à du mensonge, c’en est, peut-être, au fond j’en sais quoi ? mais j’ai bien vu leurs coups d’œil, entre eux et sur moi. Huck et Felix m’ont parlé calmement, de cette voix trop pro pour cacher la vérité.

Je savais que c’était fini, alors je les ai suivis dehors et j’ai plus fait d’histoires.

Je n’ai plus leur confiance.

Je peux pas les blâmer, je ne crois pas moi-même à ce que je raconte. Qui me dit que je suis pas bien plus pourri encore que ce que je pensais, hein ? Je sais même pas tenir mes mains quand je me mets en colère. Je ne tiens rien du tout. Ça arrive, et je contrôle rien. Je regarde seulement ce qu’il se passe. Je tape, je tape, et je finis par m’engourdir. J’ai plus rien dans le crâne, aucune pensée, juste la fatigue et le corps par terre devant moi qui bouge de moins en moins. Au bout d’un moment, je sais que ça se calme, parce que je commence doucement à avoir peur. Je me reprends quand il est trop tard. Une part de moi doit attendre ce moment, pour être sûre qu’il n’y a rien à sauver.

Alors pourquoi j’aurais pas des problèmes de mémoire aussi, hein ? Si… si j’ai déjà ça, peut-être… j’suis pas médecin. Mais c’est sans doute la suite logique des symptômes. D’abord des crises de colère, et puis on oublie tout. Un jour je serai complètement hors de contrôle et je ne me soucierai plus de rien. Je m’en foutrai des conséquences. Un jour j’aurais pas plus de vie, d’émotions, de remords et de pensées cohérentes qu’un rôdeur. Je pense à Elton, je pense à Iris, même à Hope, et je sais que j’aimerais affronter la perspective en restant calme, mais je ne peux pas. Eux sont plus forts, pour ça. Moi je… je peux juste pas me résoudre à l’idée que tout est aussi monstrueux, et que je sois plus horrible encore que ce que je pensais. Ma gorge se serre, et je crois que je vais pleurer, mais non. Je reste juste au bord de l’idée, les yeux presque humides, la mâchoire crispée.

J’ai l’impression que même pleurer, j’y ai pas droit. Comme si on devait toujours tout me retirer.

Il fait froid. Mes joues gèlent, je crois que mes lèvres sèchent, et le poteau dur appuie sur mon dos. Je risque d’avoir mal une partie de la nuit. Je risque pas de dormir, ou pas longtemps. Mais je l’ai mérité.

En fait, je mérite sans doute pire. Bien pire que ça.

Qu’ils me fassent payer plus, au lieu de simplement me mettre là. Ils comprennent pas que c’est pire que ce qu’ils imaginent. Ils m’ont vu une fois défoncer ce rôdeur et m’en prendre à Elton, et maintenant Tony et Percy, et ils font semblant que tout va pour le mieux. Ou ils sont trop gentils, ou ils voient pas bien ce qu’il se passe, en fait. Ouais, ils voient rien. Ça me donne presque envie de rire. Je sais pas si je suis encore bien, ou si toutes les saloperies qui me gangrènent ont fini par m’atteindre, mais faut que je m’occupe de ça. Ça ne me va pas. Ils peuvent pas se contenter de me laisser comme ça, qu’ils me pensent trop dangereux ou pas assez. Soit ils me tuent, soit ils me libèrent et je m’en vais. Je peux pas être entre les deux. Je ne peux pas.

Il faut qu’ils fassent éclater cette putain de vérité au grand jour. Que quelqu’un finisse par le dire. Hurlez-moi dessus, s’il vous plaît, putain. Dites-le-moi une bonne fois pour toutes, que je sois fixé. Je suis un monstre. Je suis un putain de monstre, et vous regrettez tous de m’avoir amené là. Dites-le. Dites-le, s’il vous plaît. Arrêtez de me mentir. Je vous jure que ça ne fera pas mal. Dites-le.

Peut-être qu’ils se sentent mal. Peut-être qu’ils se disent que ce n’est pas de ma faute, que c’est mon père, le problème. Mais mon père est mort. Mon père est mort de mes mains. S’ils me laissent encore, je reprendrai le flambeau et je ferai du mal à tout le monde sans jamais m’arrêter.

Y a rien qui arrête les rôdeurs. Aucun élément se met en travers de leur route, jusqu’à ce qu’on les tue ; ils s’arrangent, simplement, pour continuer. Continuer et dévorer tout sur leur passage, jusqu’à ce qu’il ne reste plus rien et que le monde meurt. Aujourd’hui, je sais que je suis pareil.

_Je croyais que si on avait des murs, c’était pour empêcher les monstres d’entr_ _er_ _._

Je pense que je connaîtrai jamais le nom de cette fille. Elle connaissait probablement le mien à l’époque. Avec un peu de chance, elle l’a oublié. Je devrais pas marquer les esprits. Je vaux pas la peine de terroriser les gens. J’ai juste envie de mourir dans le silence.

J’aurais jamais pensé qu’une parfaite inconnue puisse autant avoir raison. On dit de ne pas juger les gens sur l’apparence et les rumeurs. On dit qu’il y a du bon dans tout le monde, et que tout le monde peut être sauvé. Que chacun a le droit à sa seconde chance. Peut-être que ce sont juste des histoires pour aider les gens comme moi à dormir. Ou peut-être que je suis juste cassé, et que j’ai épuisé toutes mes chances, maintenant.

A la façon dont Iris me traitait, j’pensais que c’était vrai. Que j’étais rattrapable. Mais je me flouais, en fait. J’aurais dû regarder les choses en face.

J’étais pourri bien avant d’atterrir au campus.


End file.
